


But we just met!

by Lesbian_fan



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, AvaLance, Awkward Ava Sharpe, Bisexual Sara Lance, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirty Sara Lance, Insecure Ava Sharpe, POV Ava Sharpe, Soft Ava Sharpe, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_fan/pseuds/Lesbian_fan
Summary: Ava is going to her cousins wedding, and she is not looking forward to dealing with her family. She just wants to get this night over with.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	But we just met!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I was inspired to write this one-shot AU recently. And I was listening to this song and I just had to write it.
> 
> I still have more for the longer fics, I just really needed to write this! :)
> 
> The song is 'At Last' by Etta James  
> If you haven't heard it... listen to it! It's amazing! Defiantly the number one song to dance to... in case you wanted to know my opinion. :)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1qJU8G7gR_g

Ava took a deep breath before opening her car door and stepping out in her tight black fitted suit. She really didn’t want to be here. Not at all. But it was her cousin’s wedding. And she had to be there for him. She promised.

She was not looking forward to dealing with all of the ‘ _so do you have a boyfriend yet?_ ’ questions from her extended family. It didn’t matter how many times she told them she was a lesbian. They just didn’t seem to get it. 

She walked into the church and took her seat next to her sister, towards the front on the grooms side. The ceremony was fine. It wasn’t too long. And her cousin looked happy. Which made her happy. She drove with her sister to the reception hall, where she was seated at a table with her grandparents, parents, sister, and a few cousins, aunts, and uncles. 

“So Ava. Have you met any special men lately?” Her Aunt asked as soon as dinner started. She took a deep breath to calm herself down.

“No Aunt Judy. I’m a lesbian… remember?” Ava said being as polite as possible.

“Well I know that dear. I just think that once you meet a nice boy you’ll want to settle down with him and have kids.” Her Aunt replies with a huge smile. 

“That’s not how that works” Ava mumbles under her breath. She was able to make it through the rest of dinner without talking about herself anymore. She escaped to go get a drink as soon as she could do, while still being polite. 

She ordered a glass of whiskey and once she received it she moved to the side of the room, to stay out of the way for the rest of the evening. Just as they were inviting everyone out onto the floor after the couple’s first dance Ava heard something. It was the most beautiful sound that had ever graced her ears. She turned to see a woman laughing.

She was stunning. Ava couldn’t help but stare at the short blonde on a tight mid-thigh length red dress. She was transfixed on the girls brilliant smile. But just a moment later the girls eyes met. Her eyes were the most amazing blue she had ever seen. She felt as though her stomach hit the ground. And her tie suddenly felt too tight. They just stared for a second, until Ava realized what was happening. She quickly turned away and went back to the bar to order another whiskey. 

“Hi” Ava heard from behind her after ordering her second whisky of the night. She turned to see the same girl standing in front of her. She’s even more gorgeous up close.

“Hi” She rushed out realizing she was staring again. That made the other girl smile.

“I’m Sara” she says extending her hand to greet her. Her eyes followed the bulging muscle of the woman’s arm before she grabbed her hand and saying, “Ava.... I’m Ava”.

“I just have to say... you are absolutely stunning” Sara says taking a small step closer. Ava’s face immediately turned bright red and her hand went to the back of her neck.

“Oh... um... thanks I guess. So are you” Ava finishes and her voice was barely audible.

“Thank you. Would like to have a drink with me?” Sara asks tilting her head towards the bar.

The girls settled at a table with a drink each.

“So who do you know? The bride or groom?” Sara asks before sipping her drink.

“The groom. He’s my cousin” Ava says turning her head to see her little cousin dancing with his new wife on the dance floor.

“What about you?” She asks turning back to Sara.

“Bride. She was my roommate in college” Sara says and the edge of her mouth curls up slightly. Ava couldn’t help but look down at her lips. 

They spoke for a while. They had an easy banter that made time fly by so fast. It was announced that this was the last song of the evening before the sultry beginning notes of Etta James’s ‘At Last’ starts ringing through the reception hall.

“Would you like to dance with me Ava?” Sara asks placing her hand on her knee.

“Oh I don’t dance” Ava responds with a nervous chuckle. Sara stands up and extends a hand out and says, “Come on. I’ll teach you”. And how could she say not? With those bright blue eyes looking down at her.

Ava allowed herself to be lead out to the dance floor just as the soulful voice of Etta James starts the lyrics.

**_At last_**

**_My love has come along_ **

**_My lonely days are over_ **

**_And life is like a song_ **

Sara pulls Ava in and takes her hands placing them on her waist. She then drapes her arms over Ava’s shoulders before starting to sway back and forth. Ava looks down into Sara’s eyes and smiles a little. 

**_Oh yeah, yeah_**

**_At last_ **

**_The skies above are blue_ **

**_My heart was wrapped up in clover_ **

**_The night I looked at you_ **

Sara is starting to pull in a little closer as their bodies move with the rhythm of the music. Ava could feel her face getting hot again. She was enjoying being this close to Sara. She could smell her perfume, there was a hint on lavender. All Ava could think about was how well it mixed with her cologne.

**_I found a dream_**

**_That I could speak to_ **

**_A dream that I can call my own_ **

**_I found a thrill_ **

**_To press my cheek to_ **

**_A thrill that I've never known_ **

This time Ava pulled in a little. Now their bodies were flush together moving as one with the music taking over their senses. Ava’s mind was racing. 

‘ _How the hell am I this comfortable with this woman? We just met, we’re practically strangers!_ ’ 

‘ _Yeah, but she feels safe_ ’

‘ _Safe? How? Why? We don’t even know her last name?_ ’

The argument she was having in her head was confusing. But what wasn’t confusing, was that Ava wanted to know more about Sara. She wanted to know everything about Sara. 

She wanted to know what her voice sounded like waking up in the morning. Or how she took her coffee. She wanted to know if she enjoyed the rain. And what her favorite song is. 

**_Oh yeah, yeah_**

**_You smiled, you smiled_ **

**_Oh and then the spell was cast_ **

**_And here we are in Heaven_ **

**_For you are mine_ **

**_At last_ **

As the final cords of the song were fading out Sara began to pull away a little. All Ava wanted to do was to pull her back in and never let her go. But she couldn’t. When they finally looked around almost everyone was gone, or filtering out the door. The bride and groom were long gone, and most guests had left soon after. 

“Walk out with me?” Sara asks sliding her hand down Ava’s arm taking ahold of her hand. Ava just nodded and followed out the door. It was late and the only light was that of the overhead light post in the parking lot and the cars slowly trickling out of the lot.

Ava walked Sara to her car and before she could even get a word out Ava blurted out, “Can I get your number?”. The force behind the statement started Sara for a second.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to yell that at you. I just really enjoy talking with you and I would love to take you out on a date” Ava said trying to rationalize her previous statement. 

“Well I was planning on giving you my number. Because I was going to ask you out on a date. But... I guess you beat me to it” Sara say running her fingers along the lapels of Ava’s suit jacket smiling. 

They exchange numbers and Ava is putting her phone back in her pocket when a piece of hair falls in front of her face. When she looks back up at Sara, there is a hand brushing the hair behind her ear. Sara’s fingers linger on her cheek. Ava doesn’t even realize that it’s happening, but Sara is leaning in and getting closer to her face. She moves slowly to give her plenty of time to stop it if this isn’t what she wanted.

A moment later there are two soft, warm lips pressed to hers. She takes a sharp breath in through her nose at the contact. Their lips move together for a moment before Ava feels a wet tongue brush across her lips. 

She opens slightly and when their tongues make contact she lets out a little moan. Just as fast as it started it was over. Sara was pulling away and taking a step back.

“Call me.... yeah?” She says before getting into her car and driving away. 

After Sara’s car is out of sight Ava is finally able to function again and when she looks around the only thing in the parking lot is her car, and her sister leaned against the hood. She makes her way over and she can feel her sisters eyes on her. 

“Wow. I thought I was going to be driving your car home myself with the way that kiss was going” her sister teased.

“Shut up” Ava says getting into her car and laying her head on the steering wheel.

How the hell did she get into this? How can she already have feelings like this after just one evening? Her mind was racing as she started the car. But she was also in a weird sort of calm she had never experienced before. She couldn’t really explain it. All she just knew, was that she liked it. She liked a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Let me know your thoughts in the comments. Also come hangout on Twitter with me, let’s be friends. My handle is @Lesbianfan1   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
